


As Weird as it Gets

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Swearing, or at least an alien spacecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Did you see the green lights?” Rufus asked, voice strange. “They were everywhere, all over the sky, and then they were just… gone.”





	As Weird as it Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflybeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/204290.html) for SPN Spring Fling 2018.

Bobby woke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He jerked upright, almost falling out of the lounge chair he’d fallen asleep in. The room was dark, and a quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was just after two in the morning.

The frantic knocking came again and Bobby stumbled to his feet, wiping the sleep from his eyes with an irritable hand. There was a gun tucked in the umbrella stand by the door, and he grabbed it, sliding the safety off before opening the door.

“What the hell?” he snapped, dropping the hand holding the gun, but not putting it away.

Rufus was standing on the porch, fist still raised like he’d been interrupted. Which he had, but Bobby absolutely didn’t feel sorry about that. _He’d_ been interrupted in his sleeping, and there sure as fuck better be a good reason for it. A _really_ good reason.

“Did you see the green lights?” Rufus asked, voice strange. Looking closer, there was something frantic, almost scared, about the lines of his face that Bobby hadn’t seen there before. “They were everywhere, all over the sky, and then they were just… gone.”

Bobby felt his whole body tense, a headache coming on suddenly because he just knew he didn’t want to hear any more of this. “I swear, if you say aliens…”

“It was aliens, Bobby,” Rufus said almost before Bobby stopped talking. “I know it was. And I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy. But Bobby. It was aliens.”

“There’s no way it was aliens, Rufus,” Bobby said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. It was too damn late — or may too damn early — for this shit and he just wanted to go to bed. “It’s never actually aliens.”

Rufus stared at him for a long moment, face dead serious. “Bobby,” he said slowly. “This time it is.”

“Fuck,” Bobby said.

And that was really all there was to it. He’d known Rufus a long time, longer than just about anyone else he knew that was still alive. With Rufus standing in front of him, looking terrified and sounding so erneast about something they’d both laughed about before, well… he had to check it out at the very least. Weird was what they did, and if it was true, this was as weird as it gets.

Without another word, he motioned for Rufus to come in, then flicked the safety back on his gun and headed to his bedroom. He was still in his clothes from the day before, but he needed to be prepared for anything out there. He armed up, taking a little bit of everything just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.

“So you believe me?” Rufus asked as they headed in the direction he’d indicated the lights had been. Rufus’ old truck was loud in the otherwise silent night.

Bobby grunted noncommittally. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ believe Rufus, but the truth was he was dubious. He knew there was no such thing as aliens. They _both_ knew that. And yet here they were, tracking across fields in the middle of the night, looking for some strange green lights.

“Just show me where you saw it,” he grumbled instead of answering.

He was already wishing to just be back at home asleep, preferably in his bed this time. There was really nothing interesting about acres and acres of farmland, especially when it was too dark to see much at all. He just needed to get this over with, and then he could get back home and Rufus could lose this crazy notion of his.

“Just over here,” Rufus told, turning onto a gravel road with pits so deep they were tossed about in the cab. “I swear it was, just wait, you’re gonna see.”

There wasn’t really anything he could say to that, so Bobby just held on, trying to get his tired eyes to see things he knew weren’t there in the dim light of the very early morning. Corn, corn, and more corn, that’s all there was. No aliens or spaceships or any of that shit. Why couldn’t Rufus just give up on it?

But then he saw a light, just the glow of something ahead, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. They crested the next hill and Rufus skidded to a stop.

“What the hell?” Bobby asked, barely aware of how faint his voice was. From the corner of his eye, he could see Rufus nodding silently, neither of them looking away from the view ahead. The view of what could only be a spaceship.

It wasn’t quite like Bobby had always imagined a flying saucer would be if he’d considered they could be real — it was too angular, and the dark sheen of the strange metal made it seem otherworldly — but there was still no doubting what it was. Even Bobby couldn’t deny that there was an alien spacecraft in front of them. No matter how much he wished he could.

“Believe me now?” Rufus asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

Bobby closed his eyes hard for a moment, hoping the whole thing would disappear when he opened them. It didn’t. “Yeah,” he said, throat dry. “Yeah, I believe you.”

Now they just had to figure out what to do about the fact that aliens existed after all.


End file.
